


The Forga Lore: The mertens

by SkeletonHypetrain



Series: The Forga Lore [1]
Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: a series of events in the OC story
Series: The Forga Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686622
Kudos: 1





	1. Knightmare Begins

(note: this contains some crossovers)

It began in the 1990s after the events of “the gremlin attacks at the clamp tower”, the 14 yr old Paul Mertens, after an encounter with a masked man at gotham’s university, he began to think if he would be some sort of anti-hero, while he was babysitting a 8 yr old Strangey, he noticed that in some newspapers told about a strange man wandering from roof to roof, with  
those news, Paul had an opportunity to investigate this case.

He often saw that man while he was buying some groceries with strangey,when he was alone, he started to take some photos about him, Paul spended the next weeks investigating about this, the next day, while he was going out from the library, he heard a man asking to him if knew about “darkman”, Paul was a amazed about that man revealing the name of his target, the man almost forgot to introduce himself: he was Robert g Durant, Robert told who was darkman to the young man, so Paul accepted his duty as the bad guy.

after he arrived at his house, he began to create his bad guy costume by using his father’s old coat and turtleneck,modifying one of the white masks that he found on his parent’s bedroom and impersonating batman’s voice, Paul became Knightmare.

Paul(as Knightmare) encountered Darkman in one of the roofs, Paul was new in this situation so he did his best, as the final kill, He grabbed Darkman and threw him away, killing him.

that day marked as the birth of the Knightmare, during the years, he began to see some comic book movie adaptations with his friend:Eldain Van Dork, comic book movie adaptations that were considered bad(spawn,daredevil….).

Nearly at the end of the 1990s, the 16 year old Paul took a rest from being Knightmare and began to do other stuff, it wasn't until the early 2000s,when he brought strangey to the subdemon for her 13th birthday, where he throw away Mok to the railway after he heard that he was using strangey to summon a demon, paul realized that mok didnt do nothing to her.  
then again he took a rest, after the events of “the Darkling attacks” , he returns once again as Knightmare, which he began with his Anti-hero career.


	2. The Darkling Attack.

(note: the following event contains self-harm, drug use, underage drinking,alternative timelines and disney movies from the 80s, viewer description is advised) 

Prologue:  
Before the pseudo-tragedy, it all began with Strangey, who was 16 at the time, she started to work at Wayne enterprises, even she didn’t have degrees, she was good at manufacturing computers, one of her first project was 500 by modifying an old macintosh, which she used to leak every single archive from leviathan, later on, she went to lex corps to create another proyect, which was 499, by combining dna from a cockroach, Tim drake’s dna and a pinch of Kryptonite, also she updated 500 by moving his internal memory in a robotic body.She was a less-known person that appeared in some interviews.

During her work at the wayne enterprises, she started to do drugs due to the threats “the leviathan” was giving, after the incident 498,she found proyect 499 self-harming and noticing that his back had the number carved in his back, she sent him to the foundation so he would recover, 500 visited him often.

And about 500, Strangey had no other choice that abandon him due to his “typical robot complex”, after the death of the 5th robin, she had to move away from Gotham under the guardianship of Garoth: a warlock who rejected his worship for his god: Khaos, becoming one of the 4 warriors of Euronymous, a year later, the 17 year old strangey began with her life as a waitress at the known “House of Mouse” at the city of mainstreet after she quitted her job as a 911 operator.  
(end of prologue)

Her time as a waitress was too hard for her, being realistic in front of a bunch of cartoon characters, until she was tired of the hunky-dory, so she burnt the entire place, creating one of the most saddest tragedies in Main street, making go back to the “dark ages of animation”.  
after the events of the fire, mainstreet suffers the villainy of one of the greatest criminal mind:Padraic(note: it’s a human version)strangey meet him,which began her fame life, many people criticized Padraic, saying “Why the most greatest Criminal mind has this Dimwit?”, and we don’t talk about the fangirls...but that’s another story, at that moment in her life, she didn't get along with him..

Strangey began her work at Universal studios hollywood, one of the worst things was the tragedy of Paul mertens which his face was burnt by Padraic, making him wearing his white mask as a prosthetic, after the acid incident, She had to break her partnership with him,  
no matter how Padraic said how much he loved her.., she just walk away to never see him again.

Months later, Padraic was found dead on a raining night, he was dragged by a Pale creature, which it was revealed as 499, then he got his nickname: “the last thing before you die” everyone thought that everything went back to normal, but no, some dark creatures that resemble sleep paralysis shadow figures appeared, which were spotted for the first time by Strangey and Basil.

Many people thought that those creatures appeared in the now-abandoned mansion that was Padraic's house, but many of them believed that the spirit of padraic had created them as a revenge.the mainstreet people named those creatures as “Darklings”, the darklings began to attack the citizens,basil was the one who suffered more,  
the citizens resided at the subdemon, she met the goodpeople: a cult that worshipped the great Euronymous, which was her Great-great-grandfather, they encourage her to seal the one who started the darkling attack, using her beloved demonfang guitar, she sealed him away with the power of metal.

and with that power, she brought Mok back to life, thus, Strangey became an important figure once again, her first appearance was at Mok comeback concert doing her known metal guitar solo, which she watched that on tv with her parents.


	3. The Monster reigns.

(Note: the following event contains gore, blood, experiments, victorians in the modern day and a dark timeline,viewer description is advised)

After the breakthrough of a martian lab and the contact with the interdimensionals, the MI5 noticed the great population of monsters that appeared in London, the MI5 began to kidnap monsters such as Corpus Pallidus and began with gruesome Experiments,until the had the idea to take an elf specimen to see how they are, so they asked Campion Bond to search the city for an elf, bond kidnapped the 18 yr old Strangey,who was visiting london for the 1st time by using some portals. He told to the members of the league about the MI5 monster protocol and how they are going to get involved in that experiment, the members saw the frightened elf through one of the cells of the headquarters.

Mina,the leader of the murray group, and Lester, were against it, but it was all in vain, Campion Bond started to make interviews with Strange Mertens, which she started to shove some pens up of her nose, the first experiment was a vivisection done by Jekyll, which he felt bad for her when he saw that woman for the first time, the other next experiments were done by some workers of the MI5 with the other members, campion told to jekyll to not empathize with the elf girl, but later on, he saw jekyll at the cell, taking care of the ill strangey

strangey escaped so many times, but she was found by bond’s members, she was found drowning a the thames river, hiding on a candy shop,etc, bond noticed that some missing posters about her appeared so fast, they managed to remove them, but those signs appeared so fast.

In the next interview with her, Strangey mentioned bond about her Pithecophobia, bond told to her that next experiment would have her fear included,she looked at him with her 6-weeks beaten face, then she screamed and ran away, suddenly she tripped down the stairs from the entrance, she looked at the sign:”British museum”, she was locked up in a museum.

She woke up in a bright white room, with no windows, she was scared, the only thing she heard was: “she’s all yours...Hyde”, the last thing she saw, scarred her for life, the museum was filled with her screams mixed with the sound of ripping flesh apart and blood spilling, Mina noticed Hyde exiting from another room, she saw the now red room, that was once white, the elf girl was now a pile broken bones and flesh, suddenly, the mangled strangey stood up and started to walk clumsily, her broken body started to make sounds similar to a broken music box.

Bond told to Mina that they discovered that elves had a regenerative fact that makes them immortal,after seeing that monstrous result, Mina quitted her collaboration in the monster protocol and Lester quitted working at the MI5, strangey was finally saved by Howard, an african raven deity who can turn into a man, and hibiscus, Patriarch of the malvaceae.

Howard leaked every archive, entry,audio and interview of the Monster protocol so everyone in the monsterdom know what they have to her and those corpus pallidae, Paul knew that howard would save her due that he saw him at the dimensionalis, a goodperson came to the temple of Euronymus, to tell Garoth about they found strangey and about what they have done,Meanwhile, the MI5 and murray’s group expected the worst to come, they didn’t know that the elf girl they kidnapped was the great-great-granddaughter of a major demon, they just picked the wrong elf.

Strange Mertens had to get intensive therapy after those 8 weeks, being unable to sleep in 6 weeks, suffering from hardcore nightmares and sleep paralysis, having to use sleep aid pills, the next week, the news reported some monster attacks in London which led to the events of the monster reigns, the millions of godpeople, monsters and Garoth’s army went towards bloomsbury, the great euronymus appeared as he pointed jekyll with a menacing stare.

The war costed 58 injured, 43 scared and 145 deaths, one of them was the death of the Warlock Garoth, which he was killed by Hyde, according to the warlock in his deathbed, he sacrificed his life for strangey, his last will was that she would create the 4th and final seal for him, his last words were “tell nemesis the warlock that he’s an asshole”,The funeral began at London, his body rests inside a glass coffin in a monster temple built in Hyde park, after the events of this tragedy, it marked a pseudo dark-age in history of monsterdom, the rest of the warriors had to make their best to not get killed by that “being”.

then, the fully recovered strange, published her next album:pithecophobia, which according to her fans that it was too scary to listen, but they still like it.


	4. The Fandom Menace

(note: contains an alternative timeline for a convention, ancient fandoms, cannibalism and underrated series)

(Prologue)  
After the success of the Dashcon, the tumblr core fandoms: Sherlock, Doctor who and Supernatural, they became bigger and bigger to become a powerful legion,defeating every single fandom and thus expelling the older sherlockians and whovians, the great fandom nation was still growing and slowly becoming a bit toxic, they noticed that two elves who were residing at the city of Main street, they didn't fit in the sherlockiandom due that they were not into the detectivesque genre, so the sherlockian sent them into one of the universes, the tall one was sent to the movieverse from 2011 and the one who was sent to the 22nd century london.

After one of the elves friends discovered the gruesome acts of the sherlockdom, the lords of amnesicon forged to him the gauntlet of fandomia, which he sealed the sherlockians away, thus making the 3rd seal.

(end of prologue)

The SuperWhoLock region had declared war on Main Street, which the city had suffered from events such as the mishapocalypse, and the scarf attack of some sherlockians and of course...the darklings.

a monster advised the whole monsterdom about this event, the exiled sherlockians also joined forces too, the battle began at the city of Main Street, the great fandomians were so smart enough to beat the exiled sherlockians one and for all, they thought that were going to lose, but the trio known as “the mertens” appeared, with an army made by the 20 year old strangey in her knight form and the remained 3 warriors of euronymous, but the fandomians had the bright idea to bring the undead padraic as a final boss.

the elf girl finally beat the final boss thanks to the help of garoth, who became a force ghost, and giving to her friend his sword: the star of eldritch, giving the final kill to the fandom’s final boss, thus creating the 4th and final seal, which turned the darklings good, after all, the exiled sherlockians returned to their prosperous land, turning the nation into a hobbiton-like country, accepting every single fandom,the victory was celebrated by throwing a big party, while strangey and 499 was eating the corpse of a character of that 22nd century series.

ever since that day, Main street became the city of metal.


	5. the extraordinary coming at Antcornu

After the events of “the monster reigns”, Murray’s group had to move its headquarters to the united states due to the backlash they received by the monsterdom, Campion bond and the MI5 set the HQ at the city of Ancornu, located near New York, in case to not get easily discovered, Bond turned the HQ into an academy, the Antorcornians noticed the building at the city’s gardens, but they were not interested in that, except for the goodpeople who resided in the city.

The St.Lazarus academy for the young monster hunters led by Sir Paul Mertens of Cambridgeton Upon-Avon, who after hearing the news, he called his grandson: Paul Mertens to inspect what is going on in that place, so knightmare began with the investigation with his friend Eldain.they talked with murray’s group, the two elves said that they would be pleased to stay at the academy, they were fooled easily by those pointy-eared boys.

While the news about that academy located in the gardens spread like wildfire, 22 year old Strangey read about the academy while she was at her heavy metal shop, Murray’s group saw the elf woman wondering through the halls and taking photos, it seems that she doesn’t remember them due to her long recovery, then she joined with the investigation with her friends.

Jekyll saw her again, he was shocked for the first time, but he was glad that she was fine, some students told about Henry talking with that young woman, it was obvious that she would show to him some unusual things such as modern telephones and cameras or going to the carnivals that the city makes, and then post her photos with him in social media.

After The incident which with the appearance of Hyde at the academy which triggered Strange’s memories of that fateful day by ripping her in half,she began to hate Jekyll a lot, even she almost killed him by suffocating him with a pillow, Strangey began to make pranks on jekyll and starting to annoying him during his chemistry classrooms, one of her notorious pranks was when she was running around the classroom wearing a banana costume while Eldain,who was wearing a gorilla costume, was chasing her, releasing her feral project 499, humiliating Jekyll and a long etc, she was afraid to pull pranks on hyde, but she would do it anyway such as throwing balls of paper,soda cans,pens, backpacks,chairs and even desks at him and calling “Monky man”,but one of her dangerous pranks was when she drawing dicks on hyde’s face while he was sleeping.we have to mention her shapeshifting, one time she turned into a purple demon. 

According to one of the interviews with henry, he said”I shouldn't let hyde to kill her in that way, now she looks at me with disgust.., i’m just sorry for what have i done..”, but he felt very heartbroken after he saw strangey with her boyfriend, some signs appeared with an image of Strange Mertens with Hawley griffin with the phrase “Friendship Ended with Jackal, now Griffin is my best friend”,The group often saw the mertens trio in some of their mission, which they noticed that the elf girl was holding a sword which was a replica of the lich king sword, one of the members of the group: Allan Quatermain, discovered the 3 elves working on something at the library, but Paul told to him that they weren’t planning anything, strangey began to become more afraid than usual,one of the long list of the academy’s incidents made her have a panic attack which ended with being sent to the hospital.

In one of her livestreams she said: “i remember that i woke up in the main hall of the academy and i saw Hyde, it was like living in a nightmare, but i still don’t know why he was nice to me after i was annoying him all the time, but he told me if i'm going to pull pranks to him, he would smash my face, then he pet my head, i kinda hate him but i love him at the same time...just kidding i still hate him”.

but Everything has to end, the mertens along with the goodpeople of antcornu crashed into the academy and started the killing spree while yelling “FOR GAROTH”. Paul killed Mina and Allan, Eldain killed Griffin and Nemo, Strangey and 499 had to beat the nightmare,with the defeat of Murray’s group, strangey then took control of the academy, turning into a pseudo mall with some shops like hot topic and taco bell, another success made from Antcornu.

Meanwhile, after the horrible event, only Jekyll survived, he felt so devastated after he witnessed the true nature of elves, he promised that jekyll is not going to return, so he permanently became hyde, Campion Bond didn't know how to do about the situation, but he heard some information about eruptions in mars


	6. The Martian Invasion of London.

(Note: Will contain a unexpected revival)

Some Martians Tripods appeared in certain locations near London, with probability of an invasion, Campion Bond told to the MI5 that using hyde would be the last hope, which the MI5 wasn't sure if this would work, but they told him to join forces with St lazarus, Bond agreed with the idea with one condition: to keep hyde as a secret.

Sir Paul and the Mertens arrived at the British Museum, Bond asked them to stay at the museum which Strangey rejected the idea but she stayed for one day, later on, the 2 elves of the trio began to wander through london to record a movie that they were making during the martian invasion, one day, Paul Mertens saw that his friend was holding some files which it was revealed that it was Griffin’s plans with the martians, which his friend added that she joined to the martian side, that brilliant announcement made the st lazarus go to the martian side too, Paul felt a bit awkward about that.

the day when the invasion began, a robot which resembled EVA 01 appeared in the batch of martian tripods, the robot’s mouth opened to reveal a giant tv which a creepy face appeared, it was Paullie who was riding the robot, during that invasion, Hyde appeared to tear down the tripods, but when heard Strangey’s voice, his plan changed to stop that martian invasion to also kill her, but the devil always had an ace up his sleeve, hyde survived to that heat ray, which made strangey went crazy, but as for the final kill she said “you should’ve gone for the head, you fool!”, as she snapped her fingers, the martians finally killed hyde.

An enraged Bond asked why she had done, she replied that she did the right thing, one of the most unexpected things were that Hawley griffin was alive all along and the participation of Sigurd in the martian invasion, who recently found his mother in one of the fallen tripods.  
Hawley was sent to the frankenholes by his best friend for his security.

after realizing that his collaboration with St.Lazarus turned completely into a betrayal, Campion Bond sent the group into a trial, which the judges accused Paullie for crimes against humanity and she would be executed, but the trial was interrupted by Euronymous which called the trial”Ridiculous and nonsense” due to that bond brought Hyde’s corpse at the court.  
at the end, Euronymous and Sir Paul won the trial which ended with the great purple demon owning London, which he renamed it as Neo London, and doing some modifications such as tearing down Hyde’s memorial statue and replace it with a Garoth memorial and rename the park with its original name: Serpentine, and Sir Paul gained ownership of the british museum and the MI5,which he renamed as “the ministry of monsters”.

The trial became one of the most surrealistic cases in London’s history, one person added”This is what this city dies...with some dancing lobsters on it”, days after the trial, strangey received a call from Bond at 3:00 am, he told her that some paranormal phenomena appeared at the museum, that was because they placed Hyde’s skeleton, but she hanged up the phone so quickly.

this was the last time she heard about him, but this event ends with strangey speaking with griffin via skype.


End file.
